


i've been praying for hours

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, PWP, Period Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, beauyasha - Freeform, because what else is new, but with feels, mentions of The Mirror, non-graphic description of period, top!Yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 6: period sex(contains no graphic descriptions of blood)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	i've been praying for hours

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is from Pussy Is God.

“I’m on my period, babe.”, Beau says apologetically, but Yasha just looks at her in confusion, hand halting at Beau’s hips.

“Are you in pain?”, she asks, and the concern in her voice is endearing in a way that still feels raw and new to Beau.

“No… just… wanted you to know, it’s… the blood-” Will she ever be able to stop herself from becoming flustered when Yasha looks at her like that?

“I don’t mind the blood.”, Yasha says, and Beau can feel her stomach somersault, “But I will of course respect it if you don’t want to-”

“I want to.”, Beau says way too fast, “I just thought you’d mind- I’ve never had a partner who didn’t-”

“It’s just you, isn’t it?”, Yasha asks, and, gods, Beau wants to kiss her so badly right now. So she does. 

Yasha’s hand resumes its way up Beau’s stomach, carefully pulling aside the old shirt she uses for sleeping. Beau’s breath hitches when Yasha runs her fingertips over one nipple, and then lightly pinches it. Somehow, Yasha manages to be gentle and firm at the same time, and it never fails to make Beau dizzy. 

They kiss until the dull ache in Beau’s abdomen mixes with heat; honey-like, heavy heat. Yasha undresses her slowly, and then discards her own clothing a bit faster until both of them are in their smallclothes. 

Beau, like always, admires Yasha’s form: her shapely biceps, her broad shoulders, her amazing breasts. She reaches out and runs her hands up Yasha’s stomach before cupping her breasts, enjoying the softness against her palms. Yasha is on top of her now, and Beau wraps her legs around her hips, pulling her closer. In the mirror above the bed, which Beau can see over Yasha’s shoulder, she can watch as Yasha’s back muscles ripple.

Yasha steadies herself on one elbow, and pushes her other hand in between their bodies until it rests between Beau’s legs, fabric separating skin from skin. 

“May I?”

Beau nods breathlessly. “Let’s get a towel, maybe-”

Bless Caleb and his tower- there’s always clean ones nearby. 

Yasha gently peels Beau’s underwear off, and as Beau’s legs fall open can smell herself- blood, warmth,  _ humanity _ .

“Are you sure?”, she asks again.

The adoration is back on Yasha’s face as she nods- Beau tries to remember if anyone has ever looked at  _ that  _ part of her like Yasha does. It does wonders to quench that spark of insecurity in her chest. 

“M-maybe nothing… inside?”, Beau says shakily. She’s still getting used to being allowed to call the shots like that, to say no to something without being immediately scared of rejection.

“Okay.”, Yasha says gently, and then she leans forward, kissing Beau again. Beau moans against her lips when two gentle fingers run up and down her folds, spreading hot wetness. Yasha uses two fingers to spread her open, and a third one to tease her clit with slow, butterfly-like strokes. It’s such a gentle touch, and yet, Beau feels like her entire middle is on fire almost immediately. She can’t even kiss Yasha properly anymore, it feels just too good, and all her mouth wants to do is moan. 

Good thing the walls of the tower are so thick. 

Yasha moves her mouth, wrapping her lips around Beau’s nipple, teasing with her tongue and her teeth until there are stars dancing across Beauregard’s field of vision. 

Beau is close already when Yasha pulls back, looking down at her, eyes dark. 

“Can I use my mouth?”

Beau feels herself balk unintentionally. “But the blood-?”

“Can I?”, Yasha repeats, and her voice is dripping with lust, so Beau nods quickly. They rearrange themselves on the bed until Yasha is between Beau’s legs. Beau reaches for her helplessly, and Yasha grabs one of her hands. It’s oddly nice and reassuring. Beau feels open right now, vulnerable… but the way Yasha looks up at her from between her legs tells her she made the right choice.

Yasha gives her a small, wicked smile, and then lowers her head. Beau’s clit is already really sensitive, and when Yasha’s tongue drags across it, it makes her cry out, her hips spasming upward. 

Yasha gives a grunt in reply, and does it again. Beau knows immediately she won’t last long- her body is on fire, and her internal muscles are already spasming. Yasha’s mouth feels raw and hot and  _ so fucking good _ on her. She’s really going at it now- Yasha eats pussy the way she fights: throwing her whole body into it. Beau knows she’ll never tire of it. 

“Yasha, I’m close-” Her voice is raw, hoarse. Yasha wraps her arms around Beau’s thighs in lieu of a reply, holding them in place, and keeps going until Beau’s hips start to stutter and her breath becomes ragged. 

Beau comes hard, crying out Yasha’s name, her lover’s strong arms not letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
